


Que cache le masque de Ghost ?

by Maovish



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Modern Warfare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maovish/pseuds/Maovish
Summary: Gary Sanderson commence sa première journée dans la task force 141, il y rencontre son lieutenant Ghost pour qui il développera quelques choses...
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour c’est ma toute première fiction, j’espère que ça vous plaira j’accepte volontiers les critiques :)

Roach entra dans la caserne de la task force 141 avec assurance, c’était son premier jour et malgré ça, il se sentait prêt.  
Il était encore très tôt et le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, quelques rayons du soleil fessaient briller les cheveux doré du jeune homme.  
Il était vêtu d’un simple jeans et d’un sweat avec un sac bien remplis, il avait fait de son mieux pour être assez présentable après ses heures de trajets en avion.  
A l’entrée de la base militaire on l’avait juste fouillé et identifié mais personne ne lui avait dit où trouver le bureau du capitaine, alors il s’aventura à l’aveugle dans les couloirs vides jusqu’à percevoir une silhouette au stand de tirs. Il s’approcha et avant de pouvoir poser sa main sur l’épaule de celui-ci pour annoncer sa présence il tomba soudainement à terre pour ensuite sentir sa joue brûlée, l’homme venait de le gifler avec le dos de sa main.  
Le plus étonnant pour Gary n’était même pas le geste abusif mais le masque en motif de fantôme et le regard froid qu’il sentit soudainement à travers les lunettes du soldat plutôt effrayant.  
Le nouveau sergent resta assis à se toucher la joue en essayant de se remettre les idées en place.

Ghost de son côté était également étonné, tout les autres étaient au courant des réflexes agressifs qu’il avait tendance à avoir et pourtant le gamin blond l’avait touché comme personne depuis un moment, qui était-il d’ailleurs ?  
Ghost en voyant le regard légèrement apeuré du gamin le regarda simplement en soupirant, il retira son casque de tirs et tendit sa main ganté au plus jeune.  
_ Viens avec moi gamin. Dit-il d’un ton neutre comme si rien ne c’était passé.  
Gary accepta l’aide et saisie la main pour se relever puis repris son sac pour suivre l’autre soldat. Ils arrivèrent à l’armurerie où ghost déposa son ACR, puis se retourna pour prendre le temps d’examiner le blond.  
Sous le regard constant et intimidant de l’autre homme, le nouveau prit la parole pour la première fois.  
_ Êtes-vous le Capitaine MacTavish ?  
Il reprit soudainement confiance en lui en affrontant les yeux de ghost et en essuyant de parler le plus clairement possible.  
Le lieutenant se contenta de glousser et de saisir le gamin par le poignet en le poussant vers la sortie de l’armurerie en lui répondants d’une voix nonchalante :  
_ Je suis ton lieutenant, si je ne me trompe pas tu es notre nouvelle recru, Sanderson c’est ça ?  
Gary arbora son meilleur sourire en répondant avec un oui, il reçu une légère tape sur la tête en guise de réprimande par ghost.  
_ C’est oui monsieur, la prochaine fois je ne laisserai pas passer ça, maintenant suis moi nous allons rencontrer ton capitaine.  
Ils approchèrent d’une porte simple où était écrit MacTavish, ghost entra sans même frapper en poussant Gary à l’intérieur, celui-ci trébucha avant de croiser le regard curieux d’un homme qui ne paraissait pas vieux pour un capitaine, au premier abord il semblait chaleureux selon Roach. Il se ressaisit avant de regarder droit devant lui avant de faire à salut militaire à son supérieur.  
_ Capitaine je suis votre nouvelle recru, Gary Sanderson !  
Soap se contenta de faire un sourire complice à son lieutenant avant de répondre au blond en face de lui.  
_ Très bien soldat repos, tout d’abord je ne trouve dans ton dossier aucuns problèmes qui pourraient interférer dans tes futurs fonctions de sergent, tu sors de l’université n’est-ce pas ?  
_ oui monsieur  
_ Très bien nous avons une tête parmi nous c’est une bonne chose. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement.  
Ghost derrière roach se contenta de reniflée avant de prendre la parole en attirant l’attention de Gary qui se tourna pour lui faire face.  
_ Nous devons encore évaluer ses aptitudes physiques soap.  
Soap ? Le jeune homme était confus, venait-il d’appeler son capitaine soap ?  
C’était étrange et pourtant il avait entendu toutes sortes de surnoms dans sa vie.  
John se leva avant de signer un dernier papier et de regarder l’effroyable lieutenant.  
_ Tu as raison, tu t’en occupera après que nous l’ayons présenté aux autres, réuni les dans le salon, je vais me procurer un café.  
Ghost hocha la tête avant de partir.  
Le capitaine passa la porte avant de regarder Roach un léger sourire en coin.  
_ Viens prendre à café ça te fera du bien Sanderson.


	2. Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites-moi si je continue ?

Après avoir pris un café, Roach et Soap se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Aucune mission n’était nécessaire pour le moment, alors tout les membres du groupe étaient présents à la caserne, lorsque le capitaine entra accompagné d’un blondinet plus petit, ils comprîmes tous la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été réunis.   
_ Les gars j’ai pas besoins de vous expliquer je pense que vous avez compris. Dit MacTavish en posant brutalement sa main sur l’épaule de Gary qui fit tomber du café sur le sol, quelques instants après les membres rigolèrent légèrement en regardant le visage du nouveau sur les taches de cafés.   
_ Oh merde gamin tu vas devoir ramasser, désolé dit-il en ricanant.  
_ Oui monsieur mais où je peux trouver quelques chose pour nettoyer ?  
Soap réfléchi un instant avant de désigner worm pour l’accompagner en cuisine.  
Une fois dans le couloir ils échangèrent rapidement, worm pris le temps pour lui expliquer le système des fameux surnoms.

_ Je me demande quel nom tu recevras Gary . Dit-il d’un ton enjoué.

_ Aucunes idée j’espère juste que ça ne sera pas comme soap .  
_ C’est qui Soap ?

_ J’ai entendu Ghost appeler le capitaine comme ça un peu plus tôt.

Worm se contenta de rire puis enchaîna la discussion en regardant Roach avec pitié.

_ Et que penses-tu de notre lieutenant ?

_ En réalité je le trouve légèrement effrayant, avant même lui avoir dit un mot il m’a giflée, j’ai été étonné et stressé pour tout te dire.

_ Ça ne m’étonne pas, ne touche plus un gars comme ghost, tu as de la chance d’être nouveau si non tu serais probablement défiguré, il a des gestes brusques quand il n’en s’attend pas à quelque chose, il a des séquelles de son passé.

Roach déglutit à cette pensée.

_ Et pourquoi il porte un masque ?

_ Et bien ça j’aimerais le savoir aussi, malheureusement personne ne le vois sans, en tout cas ne le provoque pas c’est principalement lui qui tortures nos ennemis et je suis presque sûr qu’il y prend plaisir.

_ T’en fais pas, je croiserai sa route le moins possible.

Worm se contenta de regarder Roach avec de nouveau ce regard de culpabilité.

_ Ça m’étonnerait tu partages sa chambre.

Gary resta sous le choque qu’allait t’il faire ? Il finira tuée par son lieutenant ou même pire, torturée.   
Le reste de la task force 141 était parti, il ne restait plus que quelques gars confortablement installé dans les sièges.

_ Alors les mecs devinez quoi !

Il regardèrent en direction de worm et Roach. Il prit de nouveau la parole mais presque en chuchotant.

_ Sanderson n’était pas au courant qu’il est dans la chambre de ghost.

Ils observaient Gary avec presque de la pitié dans leurs yeux avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance.  
Ce dernier se contenta de les remercier avant de nettoyer les taches de cafés au sol. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers les quartiers privés dans l’espoir de trouver sa chambre.


End file.
